One of the Boys
by PotterPotterPotter
Summary: Hermione decides to change her image to catch the eye of a certain boy. He takes notice, and so do other boys. Written to the song One of the Boys by Katy Perry.


One on the Boys

hr /

I have always been around boys. I have always had boys for friends. And I have always wanted to be looked at differently than I was now. Everyone has known me to be just one of the boys. But this year was going to be different.

_iI saw a spider _

_I didn't scream _

_Cause I can belch the alpahbet  
just double dog dare me./i_

This i_was/i_ me. I have never been scared of spiders. I didn't care what people thought of my strange habits. But that was something I wanted to change. I wanted people to know me as one of the girls.

When I grew up I didn't choose to do what people thought girls should do, because I simply didn't see the point in them. Yes, I do admit that they would make girls feel pretty, but for me I wanted to have fun.

_iAnd I chose guitar over ballet  
and I'd take these suckers down  
cause they just get in my way./i_

You can ask some of the guys I am friends with, I can fend for myself. I have been known to throw some pretty good punches, and I don't mean figuratively, so most guys don't mess with me anymore. Apparently they are all too scared I will knock them out cold.

For the longest time now, I have had the hugest crush on a certain boy. I have liked him for almost three years now. But he would never go out with me. I know this, although I wish it wasn't true.

_iThe way you look at me  
is kind of like a little sister.  
Not like a good vice  
and it leaves me nothing but blisters./i_

It actually hurts when I think about the fact that I can't be with him. He has always been there for me when I have needed him. And I have always been there for him. But he has said it himself, he thinks of me as his sister and nothing could ever a different relationship between us. He doesn't know how I feel about him. To him I'm just one of the boys, the little tomboy sister.

_iSo I don't wanna be  
one of the boys  
one of your guys  
just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
that I just want to be  
one of the girls  
pretty in pearls  
not one of the boys./i_

He has never given me a chance and it makes me so angry. And before now there has been nothing I could do about it, nothing I could do to change it. But this year I am going to prove to him that I could be more than one of the guys. I'm going to prove that I can be one of the girls he stares at in the corridors. I'm going to get the chance to prove to him that I can be a girl he can be with, whether he likes it or not, I will get the chance to prove that. This year I have changed, and I hope that he will change his mind about me.

_iSo over the summer something changed.  
I started reading seventeen  
and shaving my legs.  
And I studied Aveda religiously  
and I walked right into school  
and caught you staring at me./i_

I didn't see him on the train to school. I made sure I didn't. I had to wait for the right time to show him I have changed. Over the summer I was devoted to changing my image. And I feel I have done a pretty good job. I studied all the magazines and ads as though they were my school books. And now was the time I was going to show him how much I have changed. I made sure that I was the last one to leave the carriages, and made sure that everyone was in the Great Hall before I made my entrance. Although I could only wear the school uniform, I made sure I was wearing it well. I had magically altered it, not I was wearing a short skirt, my shirt was unbuttoned just enough to catch his eye, and I carried my robes so he would see what I had done. I walked right up to him.

"Hi boys," I said and took the available seat between him and his best friend.

Their jaws hung open staring at me as I sat down. Neither of them said a word. I looked around at all the guys staring at me. It had certainly worked. He now noticed me for the girl I am.

"Yo-you look n-nice," he said finally.

"Nice," said his friend, "you're hot!"

"Why thank you boys," I said with a smile, causing them to stutter wordlessly.

"Wouldyougooutwithme?" he said after gaining a little bit of control over himself.

"Would I what?" I asked, well aware of what he asked.

"Would you," he paused for a second, "go out with me?"

"Take a number," I told him, "you aren't the first to ask."

I turned and looked at the table on the far end of the room. I pressed my hand to my lips, kissed and then pretended to throw something at a boy at the table. He blushed a little as his friends looked on speechless. He wore robes adorned with yellow. He was a quite handsome boy. He was known to be a Hogwarts hottie.

_iCause I don't want you  
but now you're going to have to take a number  
It's okay, maybe one day  
but not until you give me my diamond ring./i_

"Maybe with some incentive I would go out with you," I said without looking at the boy net to me.

_iCause  
I don't want to be  
one of the boys  
one of your guys  
just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
that I just want to be  
your homecoming queen  
their poster dream  
not one of the boys._

_I wanna be a flower not a dirty ring  
I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team./i_

Boys continued to stare at me for a while. And after a few weeks I decided to go even further. I began to wear perfume to make him even more in love with me. He now didn't want to leave me alone. He followed me everywhere, almost following me into the bathroom, luckily the head boy saw him and held him back.

_iAnd I swear maybe one day, you're gunna wanna  
make out, make out, make out with me./i_

"Please," he would say, "go out with me."

"Why should I?" I said after he asked one day.

"I will give you anything," he said, "I would do anything for you."

I leaned in close to him, "do you know how long I have waited for this?" I whispered to him, "do you know how long I have wanted you to be mine? Do you know that all of this was for you?"

He said nothing as he looked at me.

"For me?"

"Yes," I told him as I looked away from him.

He grabbed my hand and I looked toward him. His green eyes staring directly into mine. He pulled me toward him and kissed me.

I had always been around boys. I had always had boys for friends. And I had always wanted to be looked at differently than I was. Everyone had known me to be just one of the boys. But this year was different. I am finally not one of the boys, this year I was one of the girls.

hr /

Hey everyone,

This is just a story I thought of while listening to this song. Please let me know what you think. Love you all.

Piper Weasley


End file.
